bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Burial at Sea - Episode 1
Burial at Sea - Episode 1 is the first part of the story-driven downloadable content of BioShock Infinite, which was released on November 12th for $15.00 USD on Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Windows PC and OSXIrrational Games announces Burial at Sea Episode 1 Release Date on Twitter. It is also free to purchasers of the Season Pass. This DLC puts the player in the perspective of Booker DeWitt in a new story, taking place in the city of Rapture right before its fall. Gameplay This DLC features the city of Rapture rebuilt from scratch with game mechanics and the Unreal Engine 3 used for BioShock Infinite. It includes new weapons, new Plasmids (replacing Vigors), new Gear, and Tears. The first half of Episode One focuses mostly on an exploration of Rapture and its story, while the second half focuses on combat mechanics close to that of the first BioShock game, with scarce resources and tighter spaces as opposed to the larger, open areas of Infinite.Burial at Sea Recreating Rapture Video Interview on IGN It also features stealth execution that instantly kills an unalert enemy at full health. There are places with lots of loot goodies which require Plasmids (just like in the original BioShock), like casting short-circuited switches wth Shock Jockey to unlock doors (like Electro Bolt ), and melting ice with Devil's Kiss to uncover items (like Incinerate!). Unlike in the original Infinite game, you can carry and swap all 6 weapons instead of just 2. Plot 47 years after the events of Bioshock Infinite, Booker Dewitt is a well-known private investigator in Rapture, usually handling dirty work for his clients. On the eve of 1959, a mysterious woman by the name of Elizabeth asks him to investigate the disappearance of a young girl named Sally. Elizabeth's intentions are vague and she is unwilling to reveal any vital information, only that Sally is alive and elite artist Sander Cohen may have the information regarding her whereabouts. The duo journey to Cohen's at High Street, but are denied entrance to the club. Needing the masks specifically crafted for the club's exclusive party guests, Booker and Elizabeth search the nearby shops. With Elizabeth acting as flirtatious decoy, Booker is able to retrieve the required mask and the two are welcomed into Cohen's party. As they enter the Garden of the Muses, Cohen is working on his latest piece of "performance art." However, it falls short of the obsessive artist's high demands and he disposes of the models. After the "light show," Booker and Elizabeth confront Cohen about Sally. He expresses suspicion of malevolence in Elizabeth, but agrees to reveal Sally's location if Booker and Elizabeth dance to inspire his muse. Faced with no other options, the two waltz. It is only moments before Cohen once again finds error and knocks them unconscious. However, he does keep up his end of the bargain: he drags them to a Bathysphere, claiming it will take them to Sally. When Booker and Elizabeth awake, they notice the Bathysphere is headed away from the city and down to the seafloor where Andrew Ryan had recently sunk Fontaine's Department Store. Via shortwave radio, Cohen reveals that Sally is residing in the Housewares section, but Booker and Elizabeth must get to the tram to reach it. When the two arrive at the main building, they are immediately attacked by the Splicers Ryan imprisoned in the now buried department store. After defeating numerous enemies, Sally is discovered lurking in the ventilation system. The two close up all but one vent to trap Sally when they increase the temperature to force her out. Sally starts screaming due to the heat and flees to that one vent exit. Afterwards, when Booker attempts to pull her out, he discovers she (as he feared) is a Little Sister. Booker is shocked and when he aggressively tries pulling her out again, she calls for her Bouncer Big Daddy, whom then attacks Booker. Booker and Elizabeth engage the Big Daddy and manage to kill him, allowing Booker to attempt to reason with Sally, but to no avail. Booker, struggling to recover his daughter, recalls previous memories of his earlier attempts to do so, but in another universe. In a flashback, Booker is revealed to actually be a regretful Zachary Hale Comstock, who bargained with Robert and Rosalind Lutece to steal another Booker's child, but ended up killing the girl (her head instead of her pinkie finger split between dimensions) in his fight to take her. Booker (Comstock) comes to, realizing he had the Lutece twins remove his memories and move him to Rapture. Having regained all these memories, he now knows the Elizabeth that hired him is the Elizabeth from the Infinite dimension. Comstock apologizes to her, but she doesn't accept and instead promises he will be sorry, at which point he is impaled by a Big Daddy's drill. Comstock screams in pain as the screen fades to black, thus concluding Episode 1. Main Characters *Zachary Hale Comstock/Booker DeWitt *Elizabeth *Sander Cohen *Sally *Robert Lutece *Rosalind Lutece Minor Characters *Yi Suchong *Herschel Weiss *Edith Crenshaw *Ray Lardner *Moses Lydocker *Roscoe Mullins *Bert Unger *Shirley Womack Mentioned Characters *Andrew Ryan *Brigid Tenenbaum *Kyle Fitzpatrick *Frank Fontaine *J.S. Steinman *Anna Culpepper *Sullivan *Bill McDonagh *Jasmine Jolene *Kyburz *Jeremiah Fink *Atlas Locations *Market Street: The first area of Rapture Booker roams to assist Elizabeth to find and question Cohen. *High Street: An upper class area located above Market Street and the location of Cohen's Club. *Fontaine's Department Store: The recently sunken building that imprisons Fontaine's Splicer army. *Housewares: A section of Fontaine's Department store where Sally is hiding. Enemies *Thuggish Splicer *Leadhead Splicer *Waders *Frosty Splicer *Bouncer Gallery In-Game Images download (58).jpg|Little Sisters being trained. 20131004120128-lestempsperdu_web.jpg|Elizabeth near Le Temps Perdu. 20131004120143-lizhallway_web.jpg|Elizabeth at a hallway. Burial at sea Cohen.jpg|Sander Cohen invites you to dance. Burialatseas2.jpg|A Splicer preparing to attack. 20131004120117-bistro_web.jpg|A Splicer stares at a murdered couple at the Bistro. youtu.be-OKGmPN_rLVI.jpg|Big Daddy is coming for you. bas_15_cov.jpg|The well-known Circus of Values. RaptureslotBSI.jpg|Just try your luck, you might win a buck - or not. Angler fish.jpg|An angler fish. Need to Know Theater.png|A Need to Know Theater. 2013-11-16_00031.jpg|Directions to Rapture on Ice. frostsplicerfaceoff.jpg|Booker fights a Frosty Splicer. J16FwOT.jpg|The Haberdashery. Ratatattat.jpg|A Splicer firing a Tommy Gun. Splicerhorde.jpg|Splicer assault! Bas_eabscreen.jpg|Selecting from El Ammo Bandito. Bas_gbscreen.jpg|Powering up at the Gene Bank. BioShock-Infinite-Burial-at-Sea-Episode-One-5.jpg|A Motorized Patriot fighting the Bouncer. 80ZHC.png|Comstock revealed. 2013-11-17 00007.jpg|The Luteces appear in Rapture. Concept and Promotional Art Main street concept art.jpg|Concept art for Market Street. Pneumo lines concept art.jpg|Concept art for the Pneumo Lines. Elizabeth burial at sea concept art.jpg|Different concepts for the appearance of Elizabeth. Air grabber concept art.jpg|Concept art for the Air Grabber. ElizabethNewRaptureOutfit-480x329.jpg|Elizabeth's new outfit for the DLC. BSIDLC-BurialAtSeaEp1 Banner.jpg|Art banner from the official website. BSIDLC-BaSE1-BurialAtSeaEpisode1.jpg|Elizabeth is waiting for Booker while contemplating the city. ZATK3Bb.jpg|Elizabeth in the DLC's trailer along with Booker showing Incinerate!. Videos File:BioShock Infinite Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Trailer|Announce Trailer File:First 5 Minutes of Burial at Sea Episode One|First 5 Minutes of Gameplay File:Bioshock Infinite Burial At Sea DLC Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer Behind the Scenes *The inspiration for the cover art came from the French poster of the 1942 film noir, This Gun for HireFrench poster for This Gun for Hire.. * The scene where Booker is impaled by a Bouncer from behind is an homage to a Splicer being impaled by a similar Big Daddy in the first trailer of BioShock. * Some of the heads used for the Splicer models were updated models of the Waders Splicer from the original BioShock. * All weapons in Rapture were identical from Columbia, with an exception of the Carbine (which functions more like the Burstgun), Tommy Gun, and Radar Range. * This is the first BioShock ''story in which you are able to use a firearm before a melee weapon. * Even though ''Burial at Sea uses BioShock Infinite's engine, there are also things extracted out of BioShock, such as various posters and Rapture ads, sound effects and sounds, and even items such as television sets or jukeboxes all from the original BioShock. This goes for Episode Two as well. References Category:BioShock Infinite Downloadable Content Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC